The Child of Apollo
by kittycat1677
Summary: In this story, the main character (not gonna name anything) travels to camp half-blood with the help of a satyr. By the times she's there, she had already made a few amazing friends and possibly a love interest, but when the Huntresses of Artemis come to camp to relax a few, she is torn between joining them and staying at camp half-blood. Rated T for safety! Please R&R! Thanks!
1. Finding the Satyr

The Child of Apollo  
Chatper 1  
Finding the Satyr

She jumped over a pile of hay and huffed. Her bow at her side as she ever so quietly pulled one out. The curve bow served as an excellent holder for her arrow. Which were painted with her favorite color. Purple. So they were easy to find in the forest when she went hunting. The jagged top of it slightly tapped into the ground as she leaned over the pile of hay. The monster was sniffing for her. The hay pile gave her some coverage but not much. She slowly pulled the arrow back. Hoping it would pierce the fur, not like the other arrows made any way to pierce it then. She had to think of something to kill it. Or it was going to kill her first.

She looked over the hay pail again and saw it lock eyes with her. It's golden snout growled at her as she suddenly got an idea. As she stood up, she aimed her arrow just before his snout. Looking right at his nose. She smirked and let the arrow fly, sticking right into the nostril. The monster howled and opened his snout wide enough for her to quickly load another arrow into her bow. Aiming it quickly as she let it fly into its mouth.

It screamed and fell to the ground. Shaking at first but then soon dying completely. She huffed and walked cautiously over to it. Poking it with her foot. It didn't look alive anymore so she shrugged and reached down the take the arrow out of its nose. The other one was long gone.

Once she was finished with that monster, she descided to turn around and held in the other direction. Almost immediately looking straight at a goat's behind. She smirked, realized she hadn't eaten in a while, so she readied another arrow. Aiming it at the goat as it started to move. She squinted and quickly shot the arrow. Suddenly hearing a yelp and the goat ran off. But this yelp seemed more human then animal.

"Do you have any idea how much that hurts?" a voice said. It was a boy's voice, coming somewhere close. She blinked and stared at the place where the goat was, her arrow slightly poking out of behind a tree, as she saw a hand reach around the pull it out. Hearing another yelp.

Turning, she started to load another arrow as she shouted "Show yourself, monster!" her voice echoed throughout the forest trees. She must have scared it somewhat because she hear a jump.

"Don't shout! You'll attract more! And I'm not a monster, I'm a mythical creature." the voice muttered as it started to come into view. She blinked and stepped back. Unable to resester what she just saw. "What? Have you ever seen a satyr before?" the creature snapped as he saw her gaze at him.

"No no no, well, no I haven't seen a satyr before. Uhm, what are you and who are you?" she asked, hoping it wasn't too rude of a question.

"I'm a satyr, which is half goat half man. I'm here to bring you to camp half-blood. I'm Sal Wildflower, at your servious." Sal said as he bowed awkwardly. His little goat tail stood high. She couldn't help but giggle. Sal seemed to notice this as he squinted and said "It is rude to giggle at a bow, you know."

"No, I was giggling at your tail. Its so cute!" she said with a small voice, still slightly giggling as Sal straightened his stance.

"Well, I can't say much about that." he said, scratching the back of his head. "But, anywho, we must be going, I have to get you back at camp soon, or Chiron will have my behind. Like you almost did to me." he said, showing his behind again with a big, red spot.

She blinked and stepped back. "How do I know you're not going to kill me?" she asked with a small voice.

"Of course not! I'm not a Nemean like that guy you killed. Nice shot by the way." he said, looking at the golden heap of skin. "You know, once you kill a Nemean, the skin is only left and is great armor." he said, crossing his arms and gestured to the skin. "Go on, take it."

She hesitated at first, but then soon reached down and picked it up. It was slightly heavy but she swung it over her shoulders. Suddenly it wasn't heavy anymore. It felt nothing more then a feather. "Oh wow." she said in delight.

"Now, want to quickly tell me your name so I can call you properly instead of something inproper?"

"Sure, Jannet. Jannet Soturi."

**-End of Chapter One-**


	2. Finding the way to Camp Half-Blood

Chapter 2  
Finding the way to Camp Half-Blood.

"Jannet. Jannet." The satyr said. Rolling the j with a flick of his tongue. "Sounds French." he said as he motioned her to follow him.

"Yea. My mother was French but my step father was Finnish. She took on the name 'Soturi' which means warrior in Finnish. And My mother gave me the name Jannet. But that was before she met Michael. Michael is my step dad, of course. And Sophie if my mother." She said. She nodded and quickly caught up to him. She really didn't like the lion's skin. But, Jannet didn't want to leave it. Maybe she might give it to Sal later on.

"Ahh. So, what about your real father?" Sal asked. Looking back at her. She could tell that he was smirking. She blinked and glared, usually didn't like talking about her real father. But, considering that the satyr was taking her to some place safe.

Jannet shrugged "My real father. I haven't met him. My mother says that he was this power god or something. But it might have been how much she was inlove with him. She said once I was born, that he couldn't stay with us anymore. That he left once I was brought home. She didn't know why he went. Or where. But I don't care. He left me and my mom alone for like, 3 years until my step father came." she said. Looking away from Sal.

"Interesting. I have one question. Do you hate your real father?" Sal said, his hooves clicking on the rocks as the two walked.

Jannet blinked and stared at him. "Well, kinda. I don't know. I don't know a lot about him. All that is really known that he left me and my mom to fend for our selves. But I don't know." she said, looking away from him.

"That is very true. There are many children your age who hate their father or mother for leaving them behind. But, we don't want another uprising." Sal said, sighing. Remebering the titen war against Typhon. And how many demigods lost their life in it. Sal quickly shook his head. He didn't want another flash back of that.

Jannet didn't know what to think. Something about this satyr didn't make her feel right. She shrugged. And continued to follow him. "Really? There are more kids like me?"

"Of course there are! There is million of them at Camp Half-Blood. Its hard to keep track of them all. But Chiron does it amazingly." he said with a smile. "Come on, we have a long journey ahead of us to make sure we get there on time."

"Who's Chiron?" she asked. The name sounded familiar to her. She didn't remember if he was from a story that her mother used to tell a lot or something she picked up in school.

"Chiron. Well, he's hard to explain. You'll met him once you do. And You better not freak out once you see him. He's not all that bad." Sal said, smiling. "Come on, we gotta make at least some credit before sundown. So hurry up those little legs and lets get moving."

Jannet nodded and didn't ask anymore questions, afraid to make him hate her like everyone else.

~End of Chapter Two~

**Yay! Done with chapter two. It for some reason took me a while to write. But its up now! Hope you like it! :D thanks for reading! **

**~Kitty **


End file.
